A Little Prince The sequel to A Home
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: Tara and Legolas are back! But now they have a child, Valadon. (((((UPDATED)))))) CHAPTER NINE UP! YAY! FINALLY! Sorry for the wait!
1. The Prince and His Father

****

Okay this is the Sequel. I'll tell you what's happened in the time pass…or warp…one of the two. Lol jk. Okiedokie here we go.

Legolas has been gone for a year or two, but he comes home for several months at a time, coz he's gotta still be close to his kid. Tara and Legolas have gotten married, (why I skipped the wedding and the birth, is coz I can't write those things…I'm not that detailed.) orc hunting and traveling for Lord Elrond. Taraneth has given birth to a baby. Duh. Sorry, ok…and Aragorn and Arwen have stayed in Mirkwood the whole while to help her. Legolas is coming home. And thus the story begins.

Chapter One ::The Miniature Prince of Mirkwood.::

Tara felt a tug on her skirt, she looked down and met the eyes of her son, Valadon. 

He had the eyes of his father, the hair, and the pointed ears. But his eyes were not exactly like his fathers, they had flecks of misty gray in them. Valadon could speak already, he was a fast learner, like his parents. He could sense his mothers moods, he was around her constantly. His father, came home once in awhile. He would arrive out of the blue, and disappear three months later. Thus the life of a errand runner for Elrond. _How he got snagged into that…I'll never knno._ Tara thought. She was proud of her son, he could already wield a sword, a wooden one. 

"Lego home, mummy?" Valadon looked at his mother with round eyes.

"He'll be arriving soon, Minkie." Valadon loved the nickname his mother had given him, (Warning…I don't know if there are monkeys in middle earth…so….yeah.) for he was like a monkey, always into trouble…_Like his father in some instances. _

Tara bent and lifted her son into her arms, he wore a green and khaki tunic. With dark green breeches. He looked like a miniature version of her husband. 

"Lego a'moust home mummy?" Tara smiled, "Yes, Daddy is almost home honey." Suddenly trumpets began to play, "LEGO HOME MUMMY!" Valadon screeched. Tara put him down and held onto his tiny hands as he "drug" her out of the room. 

(Outside)

Tara and Valadon had reached the outside, just in time to see Legolas dismount his horse. Valadon screamed, "LEGO DA!" and darted towards his father. Tara crossed her arms across her chest, smiling at the sight of Legolas picking his son up and hugging him. 

Legolas looked up and grinned at Tara. Then was distracted by his son tugging on his braid, "How have you been Mink?" Legolas' eyes glittered, he'd never been so happy in his life.

"Me fine, Ta teached me how to fight!!!" 'Mink' cried happily in his fathers arms. Legolas looked up in alarm.

Tara grinned, "It's with a wooden sword, Legolas." Legolas smiled back, walking over to his wife, "And how have you been, 'Ta'?" Tara smirked, "Happier now that your home. How long shall you be staying this time?"

Legolas brought happy news, "As long as you want me to be…Your grandfather has decided to let me go. Since I am Prince of Mirkwood." 

(A/N: I decided to have Legolas still be a prince. So BLAH! Lol.) Legolas set Valadon down just in time to catch Tara whom flung herself in his arms. "Oh that's good news indeed! Now you can help with your son! And be home with me _ALL_ day!" Legolas smiled and kissed Tara. "Joy." He said with loving sarcasm, (A/n: *blinks* can sarcasm be loving?) 

Valadon watched his mother, he felt her sheer joy of his father, and her husband being there. 

"I think lunch is ready if you'd like to come eat, I'm sure your hungry." Tara whispered in Legolas' ear, being careful not to let Valadon hear. Legolas smirked, "How much did he eat today?" 

Tara grinned, "Three servings." Legolas did a dramatic gasp. Valadon looked up, "What da, what?" Legolas smiled and let go of his wife, she had calmed down with age, although she still had her spirited side, but having a child you couldn't let it run, like you used to.

"Nothing, Mink. Nothing at all. I'm just happy to be home." He sighed.


	2. Inwhich Legolas' goes mental and gets vi...

****

Okay, I got two good reviews so I'm continuing this. YAY!

Chapter 2 ::In the Great Hall.::

Tara held her son's tiny hand and followed Legolas to the great hall, many came and congratulated Legolas on coming home. Valadon looked at all the beautiful tapestries as they passed by them, he always was interested in them. He slowed to a stop and Tara turned around and walked over to the tapestry of the Fellowship. 

Valadon looked at the elf with the bow and arrow in the tapestry, "Da! Dat's da!" Tara smiled and nodded, "Yes that's your daddy, aren't you proud of him?" Her son nodded.

Legolas noticed there wasn't any foot steps behind him, he whirled around to see his son pointing out his father in the tapesty of the nine. Legolas grinned, _I'm the proudest father in all middle-earth._ He walked over to where his wife was explaining the members of the fellowship.

"… See? That's Frodo Baggins, he was the ring bearer…"

Valadon looked confused, "Wing vearer?" 

Tara nodded, "A ring bearer is a person who…uh…Wow, I don't even know what a ring bearer is…heh. So…moving on… See? That's Gandalf the Grey, he's a wizard, he's very wise." Legolas lightly laid a hand on Tara's shoulder. Tara looked up at him.

"Twell me bout Da." She smirked, "See? That's your da, he's really brave…And he's the best elf with a bow I've ever seen…And he's probably the most handsome elf in all of middle-earth." Legolas beamed. 

He scooped his now sleepy son into his arms, "I think it's time for a nap…I'll be back in a minute, Ta." 

Tara nodded, as her son yelled, "Wuv you Ta!" She smiled and replied, "I love you Mink!"

Legolas came back down fifteen minutes later, "He's out." He chuckled.

"Aye, he's been practicing sword a lot lately…He wanted to surprise you." Legolas' eyes glittered. 

He offered Tara his arm, "Shall we?" Tara grinned, "We shall!" 

(In the Dining Hall.)

Legolas had a servant bring Tara and him some food. He leaned forward and took Tara's hand, "How I've missed you so." Tara whispered.

Legolas couldn't help the smile that appeared, "And I you." He seemed to constantly smile now.

The food was brought and Legolas ate well, he noticed Tara picking at her meal.

"What's wrong, love?" Tara glanced up.

"Oh nothing…Nothing at all." Legolas could hear a certain anger/sadness in her voice.

"I will ask you again, What's wrong?" Legolas was getting angry fast.

"Nothing, Legolas. It's not a big deal!" Tara was starting to get worried by the look in Legolas' eyes. _Why is so angry all of a sudden?_

Legolas grabbed Tara's wrist and pulled her out of her seat. "You WILL tell me what's wrong!" Tara couldn't feel her wrist anymore, in Legolas' death grip. "N-nothing important! As I said before!" 

"You have chosen unwisely!" Legolas whispered harshly, he drug Tara up to they're room, Tara's fear was rising with each stair they cleared. 

Once they reached they're door, Legolas opened the door and flung Tara inside. She grasped her now bruised wrist. _What is wrong with him?!_ Legolas' eyes flashed with an emotion unknown to Tara. He grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. "Now…What's…WRONG?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I can't tell you!!!" Legolas pushed her shoulders some more so that it caused more pain, "OUCH LEGOLAS STOP YOUR HURTING ME!" Legolas ignored her, "Your hurting me by not telling me what ails you!!! YOUR OWN HUSBAND!" 

Tara tried to move out of his grasp, "YES! AND MY OWN HUSBAND WOULD NOT HURT ME AS SEVERLY AS YOU ARE NOW!" Legolas grinned, "It was coming to you."

He let her go and threw her on the bed. "Now you'll stay there. I don't care how long. I'll be back in a few hours." And with that he closed and locked the door.

__

What is his deal? What is his prob- VALADON. He better not hurt Valadon. She ran to the window and made sure the coast was clear, then opened the window and climbed into her sons room just next door.

"Ma'ma!" Valadon screeched. 

"Shh. Be quiet little one." She lifted Valadon into her arms. She was considering fleeing. It would be useless. Legolas would have every elf in Mirkwood on her trail.

She heard a pounding in the room next to her tiny sons. _Legolas._ She clutched Valadon tighter when Legolas walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" He spat.

"Valadon…Was crying…So…I figured…It'd be Ok." Tara mumbled. Valadon sensed her fear. She set Valadon down by her side. He drew his wooden sword.

"You can't hwurt mummy!! I won't let you!" He held his little sword out and pointed it in Legolas' direction.

Immediately Legolas was back to normal at his sons actions. "Why? I wouldn't hurt your mummy." He smiled sweetly at Tara and then at Valadon. _What in the hell is going on here?! _ Tara thought. 

Legolas noticed her wrist, "Who did this to you?! WHO HURT YOU?!" He was extremely worried. 

Tara had tears in her eyes, "You did." she mumbled. 

The look on Legolas' face was one of sheer horror. _How could I have done that? I don't remember holding her wrist that hard…Maybe I took it a little too far…I've never been so mad in my life. _ He thought.


	3. Explainations of the Wobbler

Okay, To answer those questions I've been asked…Why Legolas didn't realize he did it… Is because…In my mind…Like all people…or at least some…We have some hidden anger that just never goes away…And Legolas getting home, from running errands for Elrond, he just wanted for everything to be happy. He went kinda Skitzo. But Tara can annoy him sometimes…As we've all seen. And 2) Why did Tara not tell Legolas what was wrong…The answer will be revealed in this chapter. And the song in there is my FAVORITE Enya song, so lol

Chapter Three ::Answers to Questions::

Legolas ran out of the room. Tara had not the nerve to follow him. _Let him run. I don't care._

"Okay Valadon, back to nap time." She said pointing to her child's bed. 

"Song!" Tara rolled her eyes. "Okay. Song."

She sat down in a rocker that Legolas made for her while she was pregnant. 

"Okay, You'll have to sit still." Valadon nodded.

"Ever close your eyes,

Ever stop and listen

Ever feel alive,

And you've nothing missing,

You don't need a reason,

Let the day go on and on.

Let the rain fall down,

Everywhere around you,

Give in to it now,

Let the day surround you,

You don't need a reason,

Let the rain go on and on,

What a day 

What a day to take to

What a way

What a way

To make it through

What a day 

What a day to take to 

A wild child." ~Enya, Wild Child.

Tara continued humming the song as Valadon slowly fell asleep.

She lay him in his tiny bed and left his room.

She looked around for a clock, it was 12:15...She had her singing lessons that her mother begged her to take at 12:30. 

__

Okay, so a little time to waste…Hmm…What am I going to do…I guess I might as well make my way over there. 

She walked to the mint green room, the songed room, as Valadon called it.

"Ah hello, Tara! Your early!" Lady Terligrin said.

"I know…I …..Um….Just wanted to arrive early I guess…Valadon's taking a nap…So why not?" She chuckled.

"Ah okay, well your husband stopped by."

Tara's eyes flashed, "R-really? Where is he?"

The lady looked at Tara, "He wants to watch your lesson for today…Would that be alright?"

Tara solemnly nodded.

"Okay, let's begin." Tara saw Legolas sitting in a chair in the far end. 

"What song should we start with? Rinse?"

The Lady nodded.

"She would do anything to sparkle in his eye,

She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise, 

She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright,

For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight,

She must rinse,

This all away,

She can't hold,

Him this way,

She must rinse,

This all away,

She can't love him,

This way,

Oh how she'd be soothed oh how she'd be saved if he could see,

She needs to be held in his arms to be free.

But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand,

Til she learns that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man.

Chorus

And as she runs away she fears she won't be followed,

What could be worse than leaving something behind,

And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow,

It's loneliness she finds.

Tara ended the song there. No more chorus's she hated this song now…It used to be her favorite…but now it depicted her life. She saw Legolas in the corner of her eye leave.

"What's wrong Milady?" Beladonna asked, (Beladonna aka: Lady Terligrin.)

"Huh? Oh nothing…Can we cut this lesson short today?" Bela nodded.

Tara left the room in search of Legolas. _Where is he?_ She saw a shadow in the corner. "Legolas?" There was silence. "Legolas, come out come out where ever you are!" She said teasingly. Legolas came around the corner. 

"What?" He said harshly.

"What's wrong with you? I mean, you totally had a wobbler on me yesterday. What's going on?" (Joselyn's definition: Wobbler: A spaz attack…Usually found in Girls, with Pms…Starts out by screaming and generally being pissed, then progresses to storming around the room, then comes the crying.) 

Legolas stared, "I don't know. I just found you very annoying at that moment."

Tara looked sad he had hurt her greatly by those words. She innocently rubbed her bruised wrist. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to…Really." 

She continued looking at him, "Yeah, well it's understandable since I was being so, Annoying." She replied, practically having to scrape the words off her tongue.


	4. Inside The Library

****

12/ 13 / 02 A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in God knows how long, I've been trying to memorize my lines for the Play that's coming up THIS Friday…so EEP. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 4 ::The Training Yards.::

Tara decided that since she was in the way, and Valadon was still asleep, she'd go to the Royal Library. 

She sat down in an over stuffed chair with a sigh of defeat. She'd read almost every book in that library. She pondered the things that had happened during the week, Legolas' arrival, him being extremely physical, and him finding her 'annoying'. She looked around the room feeling an emptiness inside her. One that you'd feel when you lost a loved one, she felt that Legolas wasn't really there anymore…He was more of a shell. 

Tears brimmed in her eyes, she had had a family, a husband, and a loving son. Her husband had grown distant, and her son was growing up. _I'm going to be left all alone again. I wasn't meant for this life. But there's no turning back now. _ Tara wondered if her mother had ever felt that way. She lifted herself from the chair and walked over to her desk and opened the left maple drawer, inside was a diary. _Mother gave it to me, might as well put it to use. _

The princess opened the violet colored book, took out a pen and began to write, she poured her feelings, all the emotions she'd kept bottled up inside.

__

Diary,

What happened to the elf I love? Was he this way when we first married and I did not know about it? Why did it all change? Oh Eru…What am I to do? (A/N: *blinks* that rhymed.) _I knew he was different from other elves, but I believe I could tame him…Like he had me. Look at me!!! I no longer want to be a ranger, I no longer long to see the distant lands, it's all changed, some for good and some for the bad…I haven't seen Lilly for awhile…could he? No…he wouldn't…I don't know my own husband anymore._

Mela, *Love*

Taraneth Princess of Mirkwood and Gondor.

With a heavy sigh she closed the book, not noticing the dark shadow in the corner of the room.


	5. To The Halls Of MandosThe Greatest Loss

****

A/N: Here's a longer chapter for ya'll since my other one was EXTREMELY short. And this chapters alittle more….um…graphic…coz of violence…and uh….coz….I'm in a bad mood and taking it out on my main character sounds nice. LOL jk…It makes the plot thicker. 

The shadow slowly walked up behind Tara drawing a dagger out, it's arm shot out and grab Tara and held the dagger to her throat. 

"Hopefully, if you don't make a sound…Your pretty little throat won't get slit." It whispered harshly. 

Tara's eyes went wide, the voice sounded familiar… It was HIM….The guard that always watched Legolas' and her room after night fall. 

Tara whimpered alittle, and Haledon put pressure on the dagger. 

She didn't want to die this way, she wasn't supposed to die at all. How could she stop it? She did the only thing she could think of, and that was a bad choice…She screamed. That's when the dagger sliced across her throat in a smooth motion. Tara felt the warm stick fluid coming out of her neck, she gasped as it became harder to breathe. 

The guard dropped her and placed the dagger in her hand, running to the door to take guard. 

Her vision became fuzzy as the blood pooled around her on the cold wood floor. She heard running, then the guard that had slit her throat running towards her with Legolas asking what had happened, and the guard explaining. Then the darkness claimed her.

*Legolas POV*

I heard a loud scream as I was walking down the corridor, it sounded strangly like Tara's. That sent me running towards the direction of the scream. I saw Haledon outside the Library looking nervously about. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. What I saw there will forever be burned into my mind.

There was Tara lying in a pool of blood, with a dagger in her hand. Blood was still gushing from her throat, and she was gasping for breath. I was too afraid to move. I sent Haledon to find Elrond, who was staying here for awhile. I stood there with tears filling my eyes, how could I lose her? She'd given me so much joy over our years together, a son. Valadon. What about Valadon? How would he be able to grow up without his mother, he was so attached to her as it is. She'd taught him everything, from sword fighting, to manners, even to love and be kind. 

She laid there, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling, all I wanted to do was go and grab her and hold her in my arms. But my legs were rooted to that spot. I couldn't move, I was to afraid. Me, a might elven warrior…Afraid of blood. But it was not my own, or some orcs, it was my wife's. All I could do was stand and wait. Hopeing. Praying to Eru that he would not take her from me, not let her see Mandos just yet. _Please Eru…I need her. Don't take her from me. She's mine. _ My knees buckled and I kneeled on the floor sobbing until Elrond came in.

"Oh Eru, what has she done?" Elrond looked as if he could get sick. 

Just then when I thought things couldn't get worse, in came Valadon with the hand maiden chasing after him. Valadon stopped in his tracks. His jaw fell. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He looked at his fallen mother. The hand maid tried to grab him, and so did I. But he was to fast. He was at his mothers side immediately, he was even braver than I. 

"Mummy? Mummy?" He tugged at her arm. 

Elrond looked up at me, with a look of sadness. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, She had passed to the halls of Mandos. 


	6. Haledon brought to justice

****

A/N: Chapter 5 was THE hardest chapter to write. I hated killing off Tara but there's a plot twist. 

*Still Legolas' POV.*

Mirkwood went into grieving over they're fallen Princess. And I feel as if the Prince may follow. But I must keep strong. For Valadon's sake. 

I watched my son sitting on his bed, trying to read one of the stories his mother had given him. It had been four days since she passed the burial would be two days from now, we had to finish making her a tomb. 

I watched as Valadon leaned over the book on his bed, his charm necklace falling out of his small tunic. Tara had given him that charm when he was but a baby. She had told me that it held a special power. But no power could bring her back, not even the one ring. Valadon looked at me, his eyes still puffy from crying. He hadn't slept since she had left. And I felt terrible that I could not bring him comfort. 

"Ada, com 'ere." I walked over to Valadon pointing to a word, "What'dis say?" 

I looked at the word and smiled, "It says bear." He grinned and said the word, "Bear?" I nodded. "Bear!" I was proud of my son, and then wished that his mother could be here to see him read his first word. 

*Two Days later.*

Today is the final viewing of Taraneth. All of Mirkwood, Gondor, and Rivendell will pay they're last respects. Valadon was dressed in a white and gold tunic, His mothers favorite. I was dressed my usual Green and beige…For she loved that outfit, I'd often catch her wearing my tunic around our room while she was with child. 

I walked up to the casket, it had a clear glass top, she was so beautiful. Elrond did his best to heal the wound on her neck, he had done a nice job. I asked for the guards to remove the lid, so I could give Tara one last parting kiss. I bent over and kissed her forhead, and whispered in elven, (May we meet again my love.) Then I looked at her one last time before walking to join Aragorn and Arwen's side. Valadon was next, he bent over, and that damned charm necklace came out his tunic again, it touched his mothers chest as he bent over to kiss her goodbye. Just then Valadon's eyes went wide and he jumped back screaming. 

I rushed forward, I knew I should not of let him come. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye, Tara. She blinked a few times looking around. I stopped right there. Elrond, and Aragorn stood there in a state of shock. Arwen ran forward. 

"My baby! This is a dream! It's a dream!" She sobbed.

Tara looked confused, "What happened."

Elrond walked over to Valadon and asked to see the necklace, "This is the necklace your Grandmother Gladriel gave you isn't it?" Tara sat up and nodded, "Then Valadon apparently wished that you would join the living world." His eyes twinkled merrily. 

I on the other hand, passed out.

*Third persons point of view.*

Tara smiled. "Now here comes a question, why would you do that to yourself, Tara?" Aragorn asked. 

"I didn't do it. I-" She looked to see Haledon there smirking evilly. _It's now or never._ She thought.

Aragorn came and lifted Tara out of the coffin. While the maids tried to wake Legolas up.

"Ada…It was Haledon. He threatened me, and….I I was so scared, that I screamed…And he did this." She motioned to her throat.

The guards knowing what Aragorn was going to say, seized Haledon. "THIS IS NOT THE END!" He screamed.

Legolas woke up and stood up, "This is all just a dream." He whispered to Tara.

"Nay, Tis no dream…At least I hope not." She reached up and put two fingers around Legolas' ear and pinched really hard. 

He let out a loud yelp and jumped back, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Tara grinned, "It's not a dream." 

Legolas shook his head. Then gestured to Valadon. "Someone has missed you. As we all have." Valadon ran forward embracing his mothers legs.

"Mummy! I say Bear!" Tara smiled. 

"He read two days ago." Legolas smiled proudly. 

"Shall we go home?" 

"Aye, let's go home…"


	7. Valadon

****

A/N: Sorry peeps it's been a busy Holiday…I'll make it up to ya. 

Chapter Seven ::Valadon::

After the people of Mirkwood got over the initial shock of they're Lady being brought back, everything went back to normal….Well as normal as Mirkwood gets with a tiny prince running around causing panic in the Palace.

Tara sat in Legolas' and her room, reading some history of Mirkwood. She heard a loud screech and then the sounds of glass being broken. "What the-"

Tara closed her book and darted out into the hall, where a tiny Valadon was painting the crème colored walls with the berries that had been squished to make wine. 

"Mummy! Wook! I dwal a horsie!" Valadon screeched happily. The servants were busy trying to clean up the broken glass. 

Apparently Legolas had also heard the noise and came dashing in. "What happened? Tara are you alright???" 

Tara looked up from Valadons, 'Painting' and grinned, "Your son…Has caused this…he couldn't find anything better to paint with, than the berries from the Orchard." Legolas smirked, "Like father, like son, eh Legolas?" 

Valadon giggled joyfully, "Now…You know what's going to happen don't you Valadon?" Tara asked trying to sound stern. Valadon shook his head, Tara grabbed Valadon and started tickling him, "BATH TIME!!" Valadon screamed, "NO MUMMY NO NO NO! VALADON DON'T WANNA BATH!"

Legolas shook his head at the sight of his wife carrying his screaming son down the hall. 

*After Valadon's bath.*

Tara watched her son play with his big stuffed bear, he had his wooden sword out and was fighting the bear.  
  
"Dwie! You shwall not win dis fight!" He took a swing at the bear and the stuffed animal fell over, "I rwule awll of Mirksdwoods!" Tara smirked rocking back and forth in the rocking chair Legolas had made for Valadon. 

Next came Valadon's giraffe which took longer for him to take down. 


	8. Ceris

****

Author note: *wails* I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the actors in it…But I would mind having Billy boyd, Elijah, Dom, or Orlando show up…but a girl can dream eh?  
  
  
Chapter 7 ::Ceris::

Tara thought it best to go take Valadon out of the palace for awhile, 'Give him some air' as she told Legolas.  
  
Tara held Valadon's hand firmly as they walked through the field, Tara heard a quiet wail, not one that could be ignored. She looked around and heard the noise coming from a bush.  
  
"Mummy, what is dat?" Valadon asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"I don't know. Stay here Valadon, I'll be right back." Tara cautiously stepped towards the bush, she looked down, and lying carefully placed in the bush, was a baby wrapped in a wool blanket.  
  
"A baby." Tara gasped. The Princess looked inquiringly at the baby.  
  
She sighed, and lifted the sobbing baby up, only for it to stop wailing. She looked at it surprised.   
  
"Now who are you?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Mummy I don't thinks it will talks back." Valadon spoke. Tara looked at him.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay put?" Valadon did his fathers, 'I'm-so-cute-ya-can't-yell-at me-look.'  
  
She looked at the now sleeping baby and found a little piece of parchment in the blanket, so of course…she opened it.  
  
_If you have found my son, then it means that the orcs, or spiders did not. Please, raise him like your own, give him love, that I was not able to give.   
  
Thank you._

Namrie'  


"Well, Valadon, let's take this baby back to your father and see what he has to say."  
  
*back at palace.*  
  
Legolas looked at the green eyed babe.  
  
"How could someone just leave a child like that?" Tara mumbled while feeding the baby goats milk.  
  
"I do not know. But the note seemed urgent, either the elf was in danger, or just wasn't one to have a child."  
  
"We must keep him." Tara spoke firmly.  
  
"No. It's not proper."  
  
Tara handed the baby to a nurse, "Please bathe him for me." the nurse nodded and walked away.  
  
"Yes we will. It doesn't matter if it's proper or not. When did you care what was proper?!" She was enraged, she was hoping he'd have a little feeling toward the child.  
  
"When I am in line to be the next King. THAT'S WHEN!" Legolas' eyes were ablaze.  
  
"No. He's staying here. I don't care what you say, either the child stays or I go with him and Valadon somewhere else…Understand?" Legolas turned towards her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious. I will take the child and Valadon. I believe it is fate that brought the baby to us. Legolas, why does it matter if it's proper or not? Why would you care? If you had found a baby with no mother, wouldn't you feel like it was your responsibility to take it in?"  
  
Legolas' eyes softened, "Your such a kind soul Tara. Yet, I understand where you are coming from…What shall we name him?"  
  
Tara smiled brightly, "Ceris."  
  
Legolas nodded, the nurse brought the child back and placed him in Tara's arms.  
  
Legolas looked over her shoulder at the child, "Yes. Ceris is a wonderful name."


	9. Picnic in the woods

**__**

Authors Note: My lord it's been awhile since I updated. I'm so terribly sorry, but with school, and all, the only thing I've been able to do was start stories, and hope to God that I'll be able to update soon, PLUS, We're moving, my family is moving to a townhouse, so it's been quite hectic, but, school's almost over and I'll update more often, alrighty? Plus our internet has been going down frequently. On with the chapter.  
  
::Picnic in the Woods.::  
  
Tara kissed Ceris and Valadon good night, and walked into her bedroom. Legolas lay back, propped up by pillows reading a book. He looked up as he heard her walk into the room, "Ah, did they listen to you? I have no bearing over them anymore." Tara smiled softly at him, "You're too nice, that's why," She chuckled, "You spoil those children rotten."  
  
"It's not my fault that I love them so much."   
  
Tara pouted, "What about me??"   
  
Legolas leaned forward and pulled Tara onto the bed, "I love you just as much." He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck, "Are you too tired?"  
  
She looked at him, mischief shining in his eyes, "You randy elf…No I'm not too tired." He grinned.   
  
~*~*~*~Sorry people but I'm not one to write scenes like that…~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shone brightly through the sheer curtains, of a certain elf's room.  
  
Legolas rolled over onto his side and looked at Tara's sleeping form, tucking a few wisps of hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead, and began to rise for the bed.   
  
Tara looked at Legolas as he got dressed, Legolas feeling someone was staring, looked over in Tara's direction.  
  
"Ah a peeping Tom."  
  
"It's not a peeping Tom when you married to the person…So we'll call it, a staring Tara." She grinned.  
  
"And you said that I was bad…Your worse." His eyes twinkled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Shall we take the children on a picnic today?" Tara looked up from playing with the bedding.  
  
"I think they'd enjoy that, yes."  
  
~*~  
Valadon grinned from the partially closed door, he pushed it open with excitement.   
  
"Ada! We going on Picnic?!" Legolas whirled around smirking, "There's our peeping Tom!" He picked Valadon up and spun around the room with him.  
  
"Ada is it true? A picnic?!" Legolas looked at his son's sparkling eyes, "Yes, it's true."  
  
Tara smiled at the scene before her, "Why don't you two go get Ceris while I get dressed?"   
  
Legolas nodded and carried Valadon into the nursery.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The spring air blew Valadon's hair back as he ran down the hill with his father. Tara trailed behind carrying Ceris, the infant seemed to enjoy the spring day as much as she was.  
  
The birds were chirping merrily as Legolas laid down the blanket for them to sit on. As they sat, Valadon was sword fighting a tree with a stick.  
  
Legolas grinned, "He's enjoying this."  
  
Tara watched as Valadon began to strip off his clothes, "Aye, a little too much." She got up and handed Ceris to Legolas as she ran to try and catch the half nude toddler.   
  
Loud shouts of "VALADON PUT THAT BACK ON!" and "YOU'LL CATCH A CHILL YOU SILLY ELFLING!" Echoed throughout the meadow. Legolas shook his head as he watched his wife carrying a struggling, fully clothed, Valadon.  
  
"I understand that you dislike clothing…but you don't go frolicking naked throughout the meadow when it's Spring!" Valadon squirmed, "Mumma put me downs!!!" She let him down and Valadon ran to his father for back up, "Ada, why cants I runs free!?" Legolas smiled, "It's still far to cool for you to be running wildly without your clothing."   
  
As the sun sunk lower, and dusk came, Legolas and Tara carried back the sleeping children, both worn out from they're adventure. 

****

Alrighty, That's the chapter…I'll try and update sooner, I promise…I'm terrible sorry. Please Read and Review.  



End file.
